The Steampunk Factor
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Maggie Cambridge is a eighteen year-old girl who has a fetish with Steampunk style clothing and a love to tinker. She is also a secret Kira supporter after her father was murdered and Kira killed the man responsible. Of course little does she know this is all just a set up for a different ending to this tragic tail she's a part of now. OCXLight. Please just read it I can't summeris
1. Prologue

The Steampunk Factor

Prologue

Ryuk sat staring into the never ending sunset. He was board yet again. So many things were going threw his head. What if Light had something to motivate him more then power. Would he have been so carful and less cocky in the end?

Of course that's when something painfully obvious occurred to Ryuk. All he had to do was go back in time and change just one little thing and everything would be different! Yes, apparently Shimigami have the power to go back in time if they are board enough. Ryuk got up from his crouched position and went on a walk. On this walk he began sifting through Light Yagami's memories (Yes shimigami can do this too, if the person is dead anyway) and came to a sudden stop when he found what he was looking for. A child hood friend. Someone Light could have easily found a reason to keep sane and to have been more careful in the end. Someone Light would have easily fell in love with as he got older.

He closed his crimson colored orbs as he let himself sink into the memory.

...

A five year old light Yagami was sitting in the grass in his yard. He was pouting slightly. His arms were crossed and his light brown hair was in a jumbled mess. "Light your going to miss your chance to say good by to Maggie if you don't stop your pouting." Mrs. Yagami said as she looked at her son. She couldn't help but giggling inside at how obvious it was her son had a crush on the young girl.

Maggie Alethea Cambridge was the daughter of a U.S. Military soldier and a Steampunk fashion designer. She had moved to Japan with her family when her father got moved from England (Where Maggie and her twin sister Evangelene had been born) when she was only a few months old. They had moved in right next to the Yagami's. So Maggie and Light had been best friends since almost birth.

"But I don't want her to go. Why can't she just stay with us?" Light asked his cinnamon colored eyes filling with tears. Even at his young age he was well aware of the fact he would never see Maggie again if she moved away. They was no way to keep in contact either since they were just five years old.

"I'm sure that someday you two will see each other again." His mother reassured him though she knew he son knew better.

"Light!" A girls voice called. Once light herd the voice he immediately got to his feet. When he saw the mess of dark chestnut hair and pale skin he all but tackled it to the ground.

"Please don't leave Maggie." He said hugging the girl tight. She giggled slightly.

"I'm just moving back to America, it's not light I'm disappearing forever." Maggie giggled. Light let go of her just enough to look her in the eyes. He had always though her eyes were a pretty color. A bright shade of acid green you never saw on a person. "Come on let's go play for a while. Angie will make me play dress up if I have to play with her." Maggie said cringing at the very idea of having to squeeze into one of her sister's Disney princess dresses.

Light just laughed. He had seen Maggie in one of those dresses before and knew very well she didn't like it. "Ok then what do you wanna play?" He asked and she paused to think for a minute.

"How about Pirates and Dragons?" Maggie suggested thinking of the game where Light played the fierce dragon and Maggie played the scoundrel of a pirate and the two just went at it. Light nodded and the two proceeded to play there game.

It wasn't until hours later when Maggie's Eight year old brother, Artemus, came to get her. "Promise you won't forget me?" Light said giving his best friend one last hug.

"I Promise." she said holding out her pinky to him and he wrapped his own around it and the two smiled.

"Maggie come on, or we're gonna miss the plane!" Artemus complained thinking about how his other brothers and sister were already in the van ready to go. With that Maggie planted a kiss on Light's cheek before running to catch up with her brother (Who had started to walk back to the house) and waving. Leaving Light to just stand there and touch his cheek with a scarlet blush across his face.

"You like her." Sayu said from where she was in the doorway.

"Do not!" Light snapped back quickly, but of course this was a lie.

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

The two just continued like that for the rest of the day.

...

Ryuk opened his eyes. Light had kept his promise, he had never forgotten about the young girl. Every time he was with another woman she always drifted to his mind. This also happened pretty much every time he wasn't focused on school or the death note.

Ryuk chuckled to himself. Yes, she would defiantly work. And with that he went to the human word. Time then went backwards. All the way to the beginning. He then wrote in his death note 'Emerson Cambridge, killed by fellow solider out of jealousy' Fourty seconds later Emerson (Maggie's father) was killed in his sleep with a knife from his station in Winchester, England.

Ryuk then speed forward a bit. To where Light was working with L and the Death Note was in the hands of the 'whatever it was called group'

"Yes this will defiantly be more interesting." He said to himself before finding a perch to watch the show unfold.

* * *

BRK: So her is the beginning of the-

Embra: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING A LIGHTXOC STORY?

BRK: because I feel bad for the guy no need to shout

Embra: He's a pshyco he's doesn't deserve to have anyone!

BRK: Well I'm changing that in this story

Embra: Your twisted

BRK: yes I know I am

Embra: This is why were best friends, Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything

BRK: If I did Death note would have had a peaceful resolve not killing both main characters and please review


	2. Chapter 1

The Steampunk Factor

Chapter 1

Maggie staired out the window of the plane in pure boardome. She wasn't aloud to have her tinkering tools on the plane so she couldn't work on the little wined-up bug she had been working on for the past week. Hell they didn't even let her have her finished automatronics. They were always simple little things, wined-up toys more then anything that would move in a circle or walk forward. She still loved to thinker though. She had the window seat on the huge jet from Winchester, England to Tokyo, Japan. She vaguly remembered living in Japan when she was younger and she vaguely remembered Light.

Ok that was a huge lie. She remembered everything about Light Yagami. Little time went by when she DIDN'T think about the Japanese boy she left behind. She found herself biting her lip at the though of him. She hadn't seen him or herd from him since she was five. Did he have a girlfriend now? What was he studying in collage? What did he look like? Was he still the same from when they were kids? All of these questions buzzed around in her head.

"Quit biting your lip, it's a unattractive habit and you'll ruin your lip gloss." Evangelene, Maggie's twin sister, scolded looking up from her latest issue of 'Seventeen' Magazine. Maggie had forgotten she had let her sister do her make-up that morning. She had almost had a panic attack when she came at her with the eye-lash curler.

You see there was a difference from when Maggie did her make-up and Evangelene did her make-up. When Maggie did her make up if was full of coppers and bronzes and golds on her eyelids that reminded her of gears and clockwork. Her lips were always colored a pale pink and her gold eye-liner winged out.

When Evangelene did her make up it was defiantly different. She used deep green and gold colors on the eyes instead of coppery colors, claiming it looked better with her acid green eyes. The eye liner was changed to black to make her eyes look bigger. Mascara was added to the mix (A step Maggie felt no need for since her eyelashes were long enough in her opinion) Blush and foundation were added along with a slight gold shimmer powder to make her cheek bones and face more glowing. Her lips were also a deep mulberry color with black around the edges as a finish.

So as you see very different.

Maggie looked at her sister. Evangelene 'Angie' Sonya Cambridge was younger then Maggie by about three minutes and since they were born around midnight, technically Maggie was born on October 31st and Evangelene on November 1st. Unlike Maggie who was athletically built (Though she was too clumsy to play sports) with her long legs, thin waist, and... proportional chest *Cough* flat *Cough* and standing at about 5' 8" Evengelene was very tiny and doll like. She was short at about 5' 3" and was not as strong as her sister (Though she was only strong from tinkering with things all day) but she was much more graceful and very... curvy *Cough* double D *Cough*. She also didn't have the same dark chestnut colored hair or acid green eyes as her sister (Which she inherited from her father) But instead she got their mother's honey colored hair and eyes, along with her slightly tanned skin where her sister was a pale as a ghost.

"Sorry, I'm just anxious that's all." Maggie said feeling a slight blush creep on her cheeks.

"About seeing Light or about your little clock-work toys?" Her sister asked rising an eyebrow.

"Both," Maggie replied simply though it was more about the said 'toys' then Light. Why would she be worried about someone she hasn't seen since she was five. Ok she didn't say the gap between the two was large but she loved her toy's more. Those were her babies. Screw getting a boyfriend or friends she spent her Saturday nights de-bugging a new wined-up bug.

Since were talking about her family why don't we start with introductions.

Lyra Agnes Cambridge was the mother of this family. A widow after her husband Emerson Ray Cambridge died leaving her with seven children. She was average height as 5' 4" and fairly thin. Her long honey colored hair was always pulled back in a pony tail just like her oldest daughter and she was constantly sketching new designs to send in to her fashion company she worked for. She had suddenly decided to up and move all her kids back to Japan after having a conversation with Mrs. Yagami and her saying that the task force head quarters, and after a little persuasion they were given residency.

Artemus Ivan Cambridge was the oldest out of all the children at the age of twenty-one. He was born in Greece when his father went on there first out of country service. He wanted to stay with his family so he moved schools to Toho academy in Japan where he would be attending school with one of his younger brothers and sisters. He was tall at 6' 4" and very well build. You could bounce a quarter off of his abs. His dark chestnut hair was close cut at military prodigal, and his honey eyes shown with very little humor. Over all he was a very serious and boring guy.

Cornelious 'Neil' Oliver Cambridge was next at twenty. He was born in Germany after his father got moved from Greece. Unlike his brother he was much more relaxed with shaggy honey hair and honey eyes that were always lit up with humor. He was much more lean then his older brother but sit muscled. He was majoring in art where his older brother was majoring in police work. He often wore a t-shirt like his brother but he wore jeans and convers instead of kakis and combat boots.

Maggie and Evangelene come in next at eighteen. Both were born in England after there father's third move. You already know what they look like and about them... somewhat. Evangelene is majoring in Music and Fashion where Maggie is majoring in engineering. Though both find Cosplay as a fun hobby and are not afraid to stand out in a crowd. They have never been shy people and they will never be shy people. Where Maggie likes to dress Steampunk style Evangelene dresses very high-end fashion or innocent school girl depending on her mood.

After them is Harrison 'Harry' Clarence Cambridge who is sixteen years old. He was also born in Japan unlike his sisters. He is just as serious as his older brother and looks the same with the same chestnut hair and honey eyes. He had every intention to join the military though as soon as he turned eighteen. This is much to his mother's dismay.

Next is Maxwell 'Max' Gray Cambridge. He was born in Japan like his older brother when his father was moved the fourth time. He fourteen and just a fun loving as his older brother with honey colored hair but blue eyes that he got from his grandparents. He was often pulling pranks with said older brother on his brothers and sisters much to there dismay. They still loved them but they also wanted to ring their necks.

And lastly was Timothy 'Tim or Timmy' Allen Cambridge. He was ten and born in America when his father was on temporary leave for vacation. He had honey colored hair and green eyes though they weren't as bright of a shade as his older sisters. Timmy often loved to learn about tinkering from his older sister so the two often spent a lot of time together when she wasn't with Angie working on a new cosplay outfit. They moved back to England when he was two so he doesn't really remember America.

Now back to the important stuff.

...

Light stood anxiously outside the airport as he waited for the Cambridge's to arrive. L had accompanied him of course and aloud him to remove the hand cuffs just because they didn't want to alarm the family. Though Light was not aloud to leave his side for even a second.

L had noticed Light was especially jumpy. He had actually worked with Emerson on a case once and found the man quiet enjoyable. That was why he was allowing the family to stay in head quarters. L had also talked to Mr. Yagami about the family and why he had requested they stayed there. Mr. Yagami explained that the oldest girl was actually good friends with Light when he was younger and this peaked L's interest. He hadn't seen Light ever have a true bond with someone outside of his family so it should be interesting.

"Light!" Both boys looked up to see a woman in her fourties with honey colored hair and matching eyes. She wore a light purple blouse and jeans with matching purple flats. Her hair was pulled back to revile her heart shaped face. Her make-up was settle but obviously there and didn't not distract from her natural beauty. "It's been so long since I've seen you." She said hugging the boy and thanking god his mother had sent her a picture other wise she wouldn't have recognized him.

"Hey, where is everyone else?" Light asked looking over her shoulder to see if anyone else was headed there direction.

"Yeah they just had to get there bags." She said and right on que Artemus, Neil, Harry, Max, Timmy, and Angie all came out sporting their respective bags. The boys only having a simple suit case where Angie had a suit case, a purse, a make-up kit (If your into cosplay or make-up you can imagine how big those things can get) and a back pack with her magazines in it.

Light had to be re-introduced to everyone since everyone was so much different then when they were younger. Actually he had to meet Timmy for the first time ever. Though Maggie was still missing. "Where's Maggie?" Light finally asked Angie after a few more minutes of waiting for her.

"She was still waiting on bags when we came out." Angie said fiddling with her gold painted nails that matched her Hogwarts school girl outfit (Don't ask).

"Hey Light!" Light looked up at the girl that had called him name and his jaw mentally dropped.

* * *

BRK: Ok I think that's enough for one night

Embra: Geez cliff hanger much?

BRK: What I'm tired I'm running on five hours of sleep here

Embra: Whatever Blood Rose Knight doesn't own Death Note

BRK: Nope I wish I did though. Any way Please review I love you all and good night


	3. Chapter 2

The Steampunk Factor

Chapter 2

"That is a lot of bags." Light said. And he wasn't kidding. She had at least fifteen bags that she was holding. He couldn't she her face really since a pair of green lensed goggles that reminded him of ones a tinker might use, with it mini magnifying lenses attached to the ends, was on her eyes. Raven hair fell in her face and a couple bags blocked his line of vision.

"Hey a good chunk of these aren't mine there moms." She snapped back and Lyra flushed slightly in response. She rubbed the back of her head slightly as her daughter gave her mother fourteen of those bags. "I packed my cloths with the mover, remember." She said in response crossing her arms over the black duffle strap and cocked an eyebrow. She straightened up her goggles, placing them on her forehead so she could see everything clearly. That was when she turned to face Light for the first time in about thirteen years.

To say they were both shocked was an understatement.

Maggie couldn't believe how much Light had changed. He defiantly wasn't that little boy that always had a mud stain on his cloths. Now he wore Khaki pants and dress shoes. He wore a white button up shirt with the collar pressed down perfectly. His hair was tussled and hung in his face slightly. He easily towered over her at six foot and his eyes were still the same warm cinnamon color she remembered.

Her final conclusion: He turned into a drop dead gorgeous, neat freak and probably had a stick up his ass.

Light couldn't believe how much she had changed. Her raven hair flowed all the way down to her waist Though he couldn't really tell since it was up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were the same acidy green shade he had remembered as a kid. She was tall and slender like a dancer, though if is memory served correctly she was anything but a dancer. She wore a black leather corset that was lined with dark, rich green. She had on a matching, short sleeve black leather jacket. Black leather pants were on her legs and black fingerless gloves that went half way up her for arms and had tinkering tools in the slits. Black healed boots with what looked like clock gears adorning it were on her feet. The strangest thing about her outfit was the belt purse thing around her waist and let. It was a tan leather and was around her waist. It looked like it was something you would hold your phone, Ipod, and some money in (Though he guessed it held more tools) and another strap was on the bottom to attach around her leg.

His final conclusion: She had turned into some drop dread gorgeous, nerd that was trying to act tough by going punk.

"You turned into a stick in the mud." She said pointing at him.

"You turned into a teen pregnancy waiting to happen." He accused her.

They both bent over laughing then. Mostly cause they knew the other was kidding, or at least that's what they though.

"It's good to see you Light." She said hugging the older boy, still having to stretch up slightly, even with the heals.

"It's good to see you too Maggie." he said hugging her back.

"Are you going to introduce me Light or will I have to?" L said curiously. His feeling was genuine though it game off kind of rude.

"Oh right, Maggie, this is umm," He leaned over to whisper the next part. "L." She made a light 'o' with her mulberry colored lips before extending her hand out to him.

"Like wise." He said but he just stared at the hand. Not quiet sure what to do. He didn't want to shake it but he didn't want to offend her either. Slowly she retracted it not quiet sure what else to do after being left hanging. Light chuckled slightly at her awkwardness.

Of course the light mood was ruined by Light's phone going off. He groaned because only one person ever called his cell phone.

"hello Misa." He said trying to sound present but it just came out mangled and strained.

_"Light, Oh my god you have to come back to headquarters. I'm so board!" _She groaned into the phone making light roll his eyes.

"We're on our way back now." He said, shutting the phone before she could say anything else. Maggie just cocked her eye brow.

"Your girlfriend?" She asked as she opened the door to the limonene (Bags and family already inside).

"Something like that." Light mumbled as he followed. L couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Yes, this would defiantly satisfy his boredom.

The car ride was ridden in silence. Lyra sat up front with Watari, Artemus was reading a pamphlet about Toho academy, Neil was playing pokemon on his DS (Don't judge him), Angie was staring out the window, Maggie was tinkering with a scarab like beetle, Harry was reading a book about military strategy, Max was scribbling on a note book (Most something that would end in a hair brush in the face courtesy of one of his sisters), and Timmy was watching Maggie tinker, doing the best he could to learn everything he could.

Light couldn't help but feel awkward. Not only was L staring at him, but he was sitting in awkward silence with people he hadn't seen in thirteen years if at all for Timmy.

Light sighed. This was going to be a long, and he meant long, investigation now.

To be honest Maggie wasn't feeling much better as she worked on her bug-bot. She kept stealing glances at Light when ever he wasn't looking. He had changed so much. She couldn't help but feel completely childish and silly compared to him. He looked so handsome and grown up, and she was a child living in a dream. She let out a quiet sigh.

This was going to be a long stay.

* * *

BRK: awkwardness between characters

Embra: Dear god your wierd

BRK: Whatever, so how am I doing so far with my characters. Leave a review to let me know

Embra: And blood rose knight owns nothing. Night

BRK: Night until next time!


End file.
